Sweet disaster
by TitaniumIam
Summary: Beca and Stacie moved to L.A. to pursue their dreams to be a pop sensation and a producer of music until Chloe and Aubrey stayed with them, everything went well until Chloe got a message from an unknown number which said "Leave her alone or die"
1. Chapter 1

**B e c a**

I found myself yelling at my workers, they're slacking off again! Being in this business is so much work than I thought; being a producer is so awesome. I didn't know that I can make it this far. Just DJ-ing some clubs in L.A. some producer found me and then gave me a chance to produce, but I out grew him so he kicked me, so yeah found my new business.

I am a successful person, I have my boyfriend Jesse, and I got a Mercedes Benz and an enormous house. But something is really missing and I don't know what it is. Maybe there are not enough workers? Not enough money? What the hell is wrong with my fucking life?

I left the meeting room with people trembling and shaking because they saw my wrath. I left them with that project because I know I can trust them with it! Geez, what's wrong with those people.

I entered my office and sat down, thinking about new music that I can produce. I opened my mac and saw some new mails. From Katy Perry's manager.

"Hey Mitchell, still waiting for that new hit you're doing! We can't wait to hear it. See you next week" I read it out loud. I cursed.

What the hell! Next week? How am I gonna do some sick beat this week?

"Fuck!" I said when I heard my phone ringing. It's Jesse "What?"

He chuckled. "Why so cranky?" I sighed "Having trouble again with music? Let's watch a movie to clear your mind of that"

I breathe in and out "No thanks, really really busy, Jesse. Hope you understand"

"It's okay, Beca. Maybe another time? Come here please"

"I-I don't know" My voice cracked, I don't know what to say? Maybe I just need to tell him the truth. "Sure. Maybe this month.." What? Beca, what the hell are you doing?

"Alright! See you next month, I love you baby"

I don't want to say anything but that would be so rude of me "Okay, bye" and ended it.

I put my phone on my forehead, God what's wrong with me. What the hell am I doing to him? I'm so stupid. I should have told him that I'm no longer happy.

* * *

I heard a knock on the door, not looking who it was. "What" I said.

The doorknob turns slowly and it open, I glance to the door. It was my P.A. "Beca"

Actually its Stacie my best bud, became my part time assistant and I don't know why she wants to but it's good to have her here she's really making me company.

I raised an eyebrow then she takes the cue to speak again "What the hell is wrong with you?" I didn't answer

I stood up then left my office, Stacie followed me to the studio. I sat down and looked at the tiny buttons flickering and little knobs.

"Get in" I felt her looking at me "Just get in the booth woman!"

She hurried inside, I raised a thumbs up. "Sing to this beats please.." I tried to sound normal but it came out a squirm.

She just nods at me then puts the head phones in. She sings well, we actually sang together in College, an a Capella group, champions of the best a Capella group in the world.

I remember all the weirdos, then suddenly we all part ways. Aubrey continued her retreat camp? Whatever she call it, fat Amy I guess she's with bumper, Lily? no one knows where she is but I know she's here in L.A, Legacy is still in Barden I hope they can make it through it, well that girl is such a nice girl and I know she's going to be a nice leader for the new Barden Bellas, Cynthia Rose might be singing somewhere. Stacie? She's a millionaire! She is an artist, I'm her manager. So I guess that's why we're that close (part time assistant slash best bud slash singer). Finally there's Chloe. I don't know, wow I don't even know where she is. She might be teaching kids some dance routines or teaching them to sing.

I quite miss that weirdo and I haven't had a news where she is or what she does.

A knock on the glass from the booth, that cuts my thoughts off.

"Stop thinking about the Bellas" she said on the mic "More like Chloe." She whispered but it's pretty audible, she rolled her eyes.

"I was not" then shook my head "Continue singing" I gestured using my hands

"Admit it." She said. I shook my head like a kid.

She placed her headphones on the mic and heads out the booth she slowly sat down on my lap. She turns her body to mine and put her legs around my waist, her forehead was close to mine and an inch away before our lips to touch, her arms locked on my neck caressing my nape seductively.

"Say my name baby.."

"Chlo.."

Then she smirked at me, looking at my eyes. She shook her head and left my lap. Shit! She fucking caught me. She burst in laughter and I can see her eyes watering.

"Right… you are not thinking about Chloe" She left the room shaking her head.

I followed her "I wasn't!"

"Yeah! You weren't, you're such a gay." She faced me, biting her lip to keep her laughter. "O-okay. Hmm let's just go home. It's really dark, I'm super tired too"

"Your place or mine?"

* * *

I thought she was tired, but we are in a bar. Damn, having a friend like her is so awesome but sometimes I just want to lock her up in a room so she can start respecting herself. What the, that dude is groping her, what's new?

"Stace!" I shouted over the bar, she looked at me then smirked "C'mon let's go"

She then left the guy, she grin wide when she read something from her phone, she tucked her phone inside her pants and came to me. She hugged me. Then started walking to the exit. Hmmm, that's odd? She didn't even say a word and seemed to be happy? I caught up with her.I glared at her, trying to figure out what's wrong with my best friend.

I pulled her coat. She looked at me like 'what's wrong?' "What the hell did you do to my best friend! Who are you?!"

She begun to laugh and continued to walk down the parking lot, I'm starting to get freak out.

I got in the car, she is still freaking smiling! I never saw her like this before! What the hell is she reading?

* * *

She started to point directions to me. To that shop, to that bar, to some restaurant and she bought a bouquet of flowers.

"Stop that, Beca"

I continue to drive, I ignored her. I'm playfully taping the steering wheel, not listening or paying attention to Stacie. She keeps on pointing direction while texting, where the hell are we going now. I'm so tired.

I can see that Stacie is really happy, for me that's a weird thing because she's really sad when she goes to a bar, it's a miracle when she didn't even cry at the bar and did not make a scene. Last month she had an issue, and she was in every news. That made her more depressed than usual, she didn't left the house without glasses and scarf to cover her face from the public.

"Why did you bought that" Looking at Stacie.

"Beca, it's for-" She stopped and then "BECA! WATCH OUT!"

I tried to look at the direction she's looking at, shit! I shoved my foot into the break. My head hit the soft cushion that burst out the steering wheel. I felt dizzy. I lift my head and saw Stacie, she's fine but she has a cut on her lip.

"Are you oka-" I was stopped when Stacie got out of the car.

Shoot. I got out from the car and saw a female figure, the head light of the car is exposing her sun kissed skin, she's wearing shorts and a blouse.

Stacie is comforting the girl on the ground and she keep on caressing her arm. Stacie hugs the girl, whispering sorry over and over.

"Hey are you okay?" Stacie asked her, she nodded. Stacie looked at me with her relieve eyes. "You almost killed her!" The girl faced me.

I was shock, I couldn't speak. I just keep on gazing at her. My feet was nailed in my position, I couldn't feel my legs. My heart was beating fast like I had run a 100 mile marathon.

She looked at me, with her bruised hand and scratched leg. Her eyes is blue like the ocean like she was terrified but the moment she saw me her pupils dilate and grow larger. She smiled at me, weakly.

"Beca"


	2. Chapter 3

The sunlight peeked through the window and touched Chloe's skin. Her red hair is shining. The ginger's nose crinkles and her eyes slowly open. She saw a beautiful white ceiling with a touch of blue like her eyes. Then she recognized that she wasn't in her room.

She looked under the sheets and saw that she isn't naked, but she's not wearing her own clothes instead someone else's. A knock on the door made her jump a little, she didn't speak, she didn't know if she's been kidnapped or what. The door knob slowly turns, it slowly opens and she saw the tall brunette. God, she forgot already where she is?

"Hey there, you're awake." Stacie said, "So, breakfast is kinda ready. You can go down stairs, make yourself ready." She winked and left.

Chloe smiled, what a good day to start. As she stood up her body fell back right in, a groan left her mouth. A painful sting came across her back again, but it's more painful than yesterday. That's unfair; it seems a good day, but yeah unluckily for the ginger. She's still in pain.

"Stac- Beca!" She howls in agony, "Becaaaa!" she shouted again.

Her back arches and she tried not to cry in pain, but no use as hard as she tries not to, it just fell. Beca came running with Stacie behind her back.

"Oh my god, Chloe!" Stacie said, "I'll go get some ice," the tall brunette left running.

The smaller brunette holds Chloe's hand and she runs her thumb over the ginger's hand. She caresses her cheeks to make the ginger look at her.

"Hey, everything's fine, Chlo." She assures her, "Just calm down, okay?"

The DJ slowly turns Chloe to see her back; she lifts her shirt and undoes the cast around Chloe's slim back. The taller brunette came in with a bag of ice, she handed it to the smaller brunette and she whispers _here we go_ to Chloe.

As the DJ slowly lowering down the bag of ice, she kept on saying sorry to Chloe and she tightens her grip on Chloe's hand. A high pitch scream from the ginger when the bag touches the bruised skin, her nails are digging's the smaller brunette's palm.

"Stace, can you get Chloe a glass of water please?" her tone was troubled even Chloe notices it, "Oh, let's eat here instead?"

The taller brunette just nods. The DJ's attention shifts to the helplessly girl on the bed who is just crying in pain.

"It will be over soon" A hopeful tone, "Yeah, first it hurts but eventually you'll be better anytime soon" She slowly lowered again the bag of ice, a grunt was heard. "Sorry."

"Beca" Chloe said while squeezing the comforter with her hand, "Are you alright?" She asks awkwardly.

The DJ smiles at her, "You know, you're such a weirdo Beale." she giggles, "I should be the one whose asking that."

"No, I'm serious."

The DJ stops, and gaze at Chloe's bare back. "To be honest no. Why would I be?" She said angrily. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be hurt."

"Stop that" Chloe tried to stood up, but it even hurt her more.

"What the hell Chlo? Don't stand up!"

She sighs, "Alright, I won't. Just please don't think about what you said, this isn't your fault. Okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

It has been 20 minutes; the taller brunette took the bag of ice off the ginger's back. Beca slowly face the ginger and helped her sit up on the bed. Thank god for these two brunettes.

Beca puts the tray on the ginger's lap, eggs and bacon with a cute little rose on the side. All of the ginger's agony is now replaced with happiness that feels so nice.

"Becaw chuk dhiz fhor yhouhh, yaah know?" the taller brunette said with a full mouth, Beca and the ginger laughs and a cute shrug from the red hair, "I said. Ms. DJ here cooked those for you, yah know?" She repeats but audible this time.

Beca felt her cheeks are turning bright red, what the hell is Stacie doing? Why is she embarrassing her in front of Chloe? The red hair just smiles at her and a cute chuckle came out from her lips. They see that the taller brunette was laughing hard, so Beca throws the pillow at the laughing girl in front of her. She fell on her back; Beca laughs harder seeing her best friend on the floor.

A pillow hit her face hard too, she fell off the bed, the ginger and the taller brunette laughs more. They had fun all morning, giggling and tell each other's life since they left Barden.

* * *

Stacie felt really happy seeing them, but she just can't stop thinking that she isn't happy with hers. So she became so depressed every time she thought of no one loves her for her.

"Hey," Stacie glances at the person who talked "Are you, okay?" It was Chloe.

She just nods, "Yeah."

So the ginger smiles at her, Stacie watch her get inside the bathroom. Without a word the DJ sat with her at the sofa, she seems so happy and perky.

"What's with the long face?" Beca asks. Stacie just shrugs, "What? Is it because of that damn Paul again?" The DJ said with an anger tone.

Her ex boyfriend that dump her because she doesn't want to get down anymore.

"Yeah" She nodded, "Nobody loves me for me" She adds.

The DJ sighs, "Are you serious? How about me, your parents and friends?"

"I know you guys love me, I just don't understand why boys don't take me seriously?" She sighs, "They want sex not love."

Stacie didn't cry nor does triumph, the DJ hug her so tight, to let her know that whatever it takes she's there for her. The ginger saw them and an awww made them look at their back.

"You guys are so cute, let me in." The ginger squeezes them both with a huge hug, "Awww, guys what's wrong? Why are you hugging each other?" The ginger asks.

The DJ glances to Stacie, and give her a meaningful look, "Hey, let's visit Barden? I've been thinking about it lately, we should bring Bree too." The DJ said changing the topic.

The ginger's face brightens and jumps off the sofa and dances like nobody is watching. "Yeah! But when?" she sat down again with the girls.

"How about tomorrow?" Stacie asks, "Cuz' Beca and I are free from the rest of the week, right?" Her eyes shifted to the DJ.

The girl on the middle nods, "Yeah, so tomorrow morning we are going to Bree's staying place then make her come with us."

The girls agreed to the plan. They're so excited; they are planning to surprise the blonde so she can have a relaxing time with the Bellas.

The two brunettes were so excited to see the university, picking everything they see and put it in their bags. The ginger watches them with a smile on her face.

"You guys" The two brunettes looked at the ginger, "How can I pack my things if you guys won't let me out?" Chloe smiles.

* * *

Chloe showed her place to the girls, this isn't big like Stacie's but she can assure that it's comfortable to live in. The girls looked around and saw Chloe's beautiful backyard with her beautiful flowers. A little table at the side of the tree, with a cool shade. It's so peaceful here.

"Hey," Chloe said, "I'm going to pack things up; you can put your bags at the guest room if you want?" Then Chloe walked away.

The garden was full of beautiful flowers, dancing at the breeze of the wind. The girls sat down at the mini table that Chloe has. The DJ saw a book open sitting on the table, waiting to be read again.

The DJ turns the page where the bookmark was, "I moan, almost scream as he flicks over my whole slit again. I so much want to grab his head and force his tongue to stay on me and-" The DJ was shock when she read it out loud with the taller brunette with a surprised face.

What the hell is Chloe reading? The taller brunette picks the book, the cover faces the surprised face that Stacie has, it was her beyond belief that Chloe would read something like this. The astonish girl opens the book again and gives it to the surprised girl in front of her, the DJ close it, what the hell Chloe. The two was dumbfounded.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chloe arrives with a cup of tea. She saw the two girls was just sitting on the sofa, she was surprised that she found the girls there.

"Girls, I made tea." the two brunette turned around, "What?" Chloe asks.

"Let's just say that, we found some book." Beca said, the ginger's face automatically turned red like her hair. "Why are you reading Fifty Shades of Grey?!"

The two brunettes made fun of Chloe for that book, it's weird, it's cute like hell that the simple Chloe Beale isn't that innocent as they thought she is.

They packed so many things, so many clothes. They are all excited. Beca thought she might get a chance to get along with Chloe in the university, so she can have the opportunity to tell her what she really feels.

Tomorrow morning they left Chloe's house, they've stayed there because of the cute dog that Chloe named Billie.

"How far?" Stacie asks at the back seat, "And why am I at the backseat again?"

"Well about 31 hours" both girls was shock when Beca said that, "I know, don't worry. We'll take the plane instead."

Stacie was relief "Wait, you didn't-"

"Let's just shut up and enjoy the ride." Beca said, avoiding the question.

* * *

Author's note: Guys, if someone is reading this, thank you for supporting and waiting for this chapt, sorry it took so long. I'm so busy with school works so yeah.


	3. Chapter 4

The girls sat down on the middle of the plane, it's really comforting, best plane so far.

Beca glanced at her right, she saw a sleeping Stacie with a slightly open mouth and at her left, she can see Chloe at the reflection of the window, smiling and enjoying the view.

Smiling like a fool and a really confident feeling. Yes, she can do this; she can talk her feelings out. It's just a talk, a little talk about the truth.

Breathe, in and out. You can do this, you can do this.

Wait! Her thoughts said, what if? Heart pounding, palm sweating and her mind argues, what if she got rejected, what if she became so cold about their friendship what if—

"Beca" She looks at her left, it was Chloe, looking at her directly in the eyes "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm okay" Her thoughts stop, "Why?"

"You looked so tensed, are you sure you're okay?" The brunette smiled and nodded.

Chloe smiles too, for a second their eyes locked and she broke it as soon as possible. Without the DJ knowing, one sneaky hand slip through hers, she simpered, looking pleased with herself.

* * *

"So, where's Aubrey's cabin to be exact?" Beca ask again.

Stacie face palms, "Just shut up. Let me take the lead"

The girls follow the taller brunette, they tiptoed. They all lean to a wall when they saw so many blonde girls there. What the hell? Why so many blondies walking around.

They reached the camp fire where they found their sound, the ginger gazes at the burned wood with a smile. It stayed there for seconds, but her thoughts were interrupted by the DJ yanking her to hide at the side of the Cabin.

"Ow" Chloe said, "That hurts, Beca" The ginger caresses her wrist.

The small brunette hold it lightly and squeezes it, "Sorry.."

"You guys, stop that sweetness and focus on surprising, Aubrey." The taller brunette said.

Beca turned to Stacie and give her a stern look while Chloe breathes out.

They saw a beautiful long golden hair, they hurried. Stacie was about to lay a finger to that person owning that golden hair, that girl faces her.

"Yes?"

Her heart crashes, it was not Aubrey. "Oh, I'm sorry.."

The two girls behind Stacie stares the lack of golden hair. It was really tiring, they tried asking the people on that place, they tried looking for her, but there's no sign of Aubrey anywhere.

"I'm just gonna be at the car..." Beca said, "You commin' Chloe?"

Chloe nods and follows Beca. Stacie didn't give up nor tired of looking for her, she sat behind the tree where Beca got caught on the net. _If I am Aubrey where would I be?_ She thinks.

Stacie wonders, she stops, there she is. Her golden hair is sitting on her shoulder, she's resting on the side of the lake, and she's wearing a navy blue shirt and a cute little short.

She sat down beside the old captain; she looked at the direction where the captain's eyes are stuck on. She's looking at the boat, floating on the middle of the lake. She gazes at Aubrey, and she saw tears on the captain's eyes, the captain hugs her and made her fall on the soft ground. A soft sob, a hot breath touch the brunette's neck.

"Oh my gosh, Stacie." Aubrey whispers.

Her tears touched Stacie's skin; it was like a knife with flaming blade cutting through her skin. That hurts for the brunette, seeing her friend like that.

"I didn't know you're such a dork, Bree." Stacie said laughing.

Aubrey stood and helped Stacie, she just smiles and hugs her again but this time it was tight.

"I'm sorry" Aubrey said, and fixed her hair professionally, "Wanna come over at the Cabin?"

"You haven't changed a bit" Stacie said, "Could you come with me instead?"

The captain wasn't sure of what Stacie has in mind, but when Stacie offered her a hand she holds it and let Stacie lead the way.

"So why were you there? Alone." Stacie said, not letting go of Aubrey's hand.

The blonde didn't speak; just twitch a little to the question. The brunette felt the tension on the blonde's body; she's not that nervous though, she's just that sad.

She took a deep breath, "Are you okay? did someone hurt you?" Stacie faces Aubrey.

"Gosh no" The captain laughed, "It's just that, I miss you guys." The captain's eyes lightened, little wrinkles appeared.

* * *

"Where could Stacie be?" the ginger said worried.

"She's fine, I know she wouldn't do such stupid things." Beca said laughing.

"It's already dark, Beca." And her hands searched the trunk.

Beca lay her hands on the back of her head, she look into the beautiful stars above her. It's so amazing, she hasn't seen this kind of sky before, there's this really bright star that stand outs.

Beca felt a flesh touched hers, it was Chloe. Her soft skin made her remember of her mom, that soft skin that always be your side. That simple touch that can make you feel her aura, her love.

Chloe sat right up, like the brunette she gazes the stars above her, she points at something.

"Oh my gosh, that's so beautiful!"

The brunette eyes follows the red hair's finger, she see a beautiful flower, but then she gazes at Chloe. Her eyes shinning like one of the stars, dazzling. "Yeah, like you."

The red hair felt her beating heart stopped for a moment, it skipped a beat. It wasn't normal, it feels so good. It was like her feeling became a wave, she couldn't stop them from coming, she wanted to surf, but she doesn't know which wave.

The dj just hums, it was titanium, the ginger never knew she could hear it one more time by that lips, by that midget, by that shank by that alt girl.

"Shout it out.." Chloe sings, "But I can't hear a word you say."

"I'm talking loud, not saying much" Beca sings with Chloe too "I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet"

They sang their hearts out, their eyes locked.

"Beca, I have something to tell you..." The dj stops humming for a second, "I really really lo-"


End file.
